Follow the Sunset, Beloved
by Your Elegant Goddess
Summary: The calming sea has her ways of bringing eternal lovers together.
1. The Cafe By The Sea

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko. **

**lol I guess I'm back sooner than I thought. I decided to write about Chikane and Himeko for a bit. This is all set after Chikane was erased from everyone's memory. It might be out of context of the anime but this is fanfiction, right? So I get to create a whole new world if I wish :P. Please enjoy (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

_Just follow the sunset. _Himemiya Chikane thought to herself as she closed her eyes and lost herself within the noises of the ocean. It was near evening and the sun was beginning to lower itself completely behind a pinkish-red horizon. The ocean lapped up the colors from the sky and resembled a wavy, pink blanket that covered the land. Chikane was sitting on the shore but was close enough to the ocean to allow the waters to lick her elegant, bare feet. Her usual effervescent, sapphire-eyes were dimmed with a burden of emotional conflict that she held within her chest. All that she felt was all caused due to a simple, yet accidental, happenstance. What had happened was a meeting that only star-crossed lovers in Shakespeare's plays would have been able to play out splendidly.

* * *

Earlier that day at a small cafe a little ways from the ocean itself, Himemiya Chikane had the pleasure of meeting someone who emotionally unraveled her. She was merely sipping her coffee and reading a book when her gem-like eyes caught the sight of a most beautiful seraphim in the flesh. The young woman she had laid eyes on had luscious golden hair that cascaded down her back and to her waist and the most entrancing amethyst eyes Chikane had ever seen. Those same eyes caught Chikane staring and the blonde smiled sweetly and waved at the stoic, sapphire-haired goddess.

Chikane gulped but managed a weak smile back and the young blonde came over to Chikane's table. The blonde held her backpack and a camera within her arms and a flush of pink had bloomed across her face as she stood nervously in front of Chikane.

"Uhm...uhm...uh-" The blonde stuttered her words and nearly choked on her air.

_She better not throw up on me. _Chikane thought to herself as she raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at the quivering woman in front of her. "Would you like to sit down?" Chikane asked politely.

The young woman smiled broadly and nodded her head as she took a seat from across Chikane. She clumsily dropped her backpack beside her and placed the camera gently on the table. "Sorry, my name is Kurusugawa Himeko and I'm in your history class."

Chikane ran her college classes through her mind and tried to remember seeing this girl but her memory data banks came up empty. _I would have remembered her clearly if she really is in my history class. _"I apologize, Miss Kurusugawa, but I do not seem to be able to remember you." Chikane's voice was more formal than friendly.

Himeko's shoulders slumped down a bit but refocused her gentle eyes on the sapphire-haired perfection in front of her. "Please, call me Himeko; I'm usually sitting in the far, far back of the auditorium. The front seats scare me a bit because the teacher is a bit harsh with her words."

Chikane's eyes softened at the blatant innocence of the girl in front of her. "Ah well I see; it is nice to meet you, Himeko. Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come and congratulate you for winning that writing contest last week." Himeko slightly fidgeted with her camera lens as she moved her eyes from Chikane's face to the table in front of her.

At their college, there was an writing contest and Chikane had submitted a tiny poem and won the $1000 grand prize for first place. She was not intent on winning anything at all and had merely entered her poem in for her amusement. Her poem was published in the college and city newspaper and a couple publishers had even approached her about publishing her poem in a small collection of writings from various other people in town.

She smiled at the blonde in front of her and nodded her head. "Thank you so much, Himeko; genuine compliments like that mean a lot."

Himeko beamed brightly at Chikane and the sapphire-haired woman felt her heart warm. _She seems so familiar...and yet I don't know her at all. Maybe it's because she's so friendly. _Chikane thought to herself as she brought her coffee to her perfectly shaped lips and took a sip.

"Uhm...so...do you have a partner for the class writing project, Chikane?" Himeko asked tentatively as she kept her eyes on the table.

Chikane gently set her coffee down and focused her clear eyes on the golden-haired innocence in front of her. "Actually, I was absent that day and I have yet to find a partner." Her acute mind realized that maybe Himeko was vying for the position as partner and Chikane hoped that that was true.

"Well, I don't know too many people in class and -uh I totally understand if you already have a partner but -uh you know, if you want to be partners with me, I would like that very much." Himeko vomited her words out and almost panicked as she realized how funny she must have sounded to the stoic beauty in front of her.

Chikane felt her heart flutter a bit and she nodded her head. "I would love to be partners with you, Himeko."

The way Himeko smiled at Chikane's words could be perfectly compared to the joy that pen-ultimate happiness could only bring. "Thank you so much, Chikane!"

Chikane felt an urge to want to hug the blonde but she remained calm and collected. She eyed Himeko's camera and tilted her head slightly. "I see that you are a photographer; am I right?"

"Well, I would like to become one some day. I am taking classes for it now."

"Ah, do you plan on specializing in any particular field of photography?"

Himeko thought for a moment and Chikane couldn't help but smile at the adorable way Himeko's face scrunched up in thought. "I recently became enticed with black and white photos so maybe I'll specialize in that. What are you studying for, Chikane?"

"I'm going into the field of law. I have always been intrigued by the court system and hopefully I will become a judge someday. I'll be happy even if its just in a small circuit court."

Himeko's amethyst eyes seem to glaze over when Chikane said the word 'law'. _Why do I have a feeling that she zoned out immediately when I told her of my future job?_

"Oh well I guess if that is what makes you happy. I'm not too much for law; it seems way too complicated. I'm more of an artist, I guess." Himeko smiled and Chikane silently forgave her for becoming instantly bored at the mention of the sapphire-haired one's future profession.

The two kept exchanging basic information about each other until a ring came from Himeko's pocket and she fished out her cellphone. She checked the text message that came through and sighed as she looked regretfully at Chikane. "Is something wrong?" Chikane asked with a bit of genuine concern to her voice.

Himeko frowned slightly and gave Chikane a weak smile. "I totally forgot that I promised to eat dinner with my roommate tonight. I'm sorry to have to leave so quickly, Chikane." Himeko slid off her chair and picked up her backpack and camera.

Chikane felt small waves of desperation claw at her as she stared at the young blonde in front of her. She wanted her to stay so badly but she knew it would be wrong of her to demand the blonde to remain in her seat, especially since they both _just _met. _Why do I feel so clingy to her? _"Do you need a ride?" Chikane blurted her words out as fast as she could. She wanted more time with Himeko and she was going to go to as many lengths as it took for that to happen.

Himeko smiled and shook her head. "No, she's actually waiting for me right outside. But thank you, Chikane. I'll see you later definitely though!" Himeko smiled and turned to leave.

Chikane felt something within her crack as she stared at the back of the blonde's head. _Maybe I should ask her to meet me later? Or...something...oh my god, think, Chikane! _As Chikane was busy wrestling with her thoughts, the blonde seemed to remember something and she turned and ran back to Chikane. Chikane felt her soul lighten as she saw the blonde running back to her and she almost lifted her arms out in front of her to receive the blonde with an embrace.

But, the dark-haired beauty was quickly disappointed when the blonde abruptly stopped in front of her and took out a pen and a crumpled piece of paper from her pocket instead of giving Chikane the physical contact her body was craving for at the moment. She wrote something on it and handed it to Chikane, who gingerly accepted the paper. "What is this, Himeko?" Chikane asked as she studied the writing on the paper.

Himeko blushed brilliantly. "It's my number and e-mail just in case you want to contact me. Well, see you later, Chikane!" With that, Himeko turned around and ran out to a small car that was parked in front of the cafe.

Chikane carefully folded the paper and placed it in her pocket and turned her eyes to the car that Himeko was getting into. Her sparkling, ocean-blue eyes caught the glimpses of an auburn-haired female and Chikane felt a pang of jealousy course through her veins. _Himeko's roommate __is lucky to be able to spend time with her...wait...why are you feeling this way for a stranger, Chikane? _Chikane shut her eyes and massaged her temples. She was never a person who was easily controlled by her emotions but today was definitely a day to mark in the books. That blonde woman was able make Chikane's emotions clash against her logic like violent, crashing waves against stubborn, hard rocks. With a sigh, Chikane decided she needed to walk off her emotional turmoil so she answered the call of the ocean.

* * *

And now, Chikane sat on a spot on the beach where her body had aimlessly led her just a few hours ago. She had sat down, taken off her shoes, and soaked her feet in the waters in hopes that it would put out the fire in her heart. Of course, the more she tried to push Himeko out of her mind; the more the blonde seemed to manifest herself. _Kind of odd how the woman in my poem seems to resemble Himeko considering that I didn't even know she even existed until earlier today. _Chikane's mind went back to the beautiful siren she wrote about in her poem and she couldn't believe the blatant coincidences between her fictional siren and Himeko.

Before she immersed herself in her thoughts again, Chikane reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper Himeko had written her contact information on. She turned the piece of paper over and saw that it was her grand-prize winning poem that had been published in the town newspaper. It would seem that Himeko had cut the poem out and had the intention of saving it but through her nervousness in front of Chikane; she didn't double check the paper she wrote her information on before passing it to the stoic woman. She was about to put the poem back in her pocket when her eyes caught sight of two hearts drawn near the top of the poem. The hearts were drawn near Himemiya Chikane's name and this caused a blush to form on the sapphire-haired woman's face. _Hearts, huh? I wonder what that could possibly mean..._

_

* * *

_

Saotome Makoto quickly covered her mouth with her hand as soda spewed out from between her fingers. She gaped at Himeko and the blonde was blushing a magnificent red as she stared down at her plate of half-eaten pizza. Makoto took in a dramatic breath and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and focused her bright blue eyes on her best friend. "You actually had the confidence to go and speak to the Queen of the school? Oh MY GOD, Himeko, you've got more balls than all the men in this restaurant!" Makoto laughed loudly.

Himeko felt a nervous twitch form near the corner of her eye as she realized that the people in the restaurant probably heard Makoto. "Mako, could you be quieter." Himeko's voice trailed off as she moved her eyes to her friend.

The auburn-haired woman gave her blonde friend a mischievous look and a sly grin. "Come on, you've had the hots for this woman since the beginning of school! Tell me, did you confess your undying love for her?"

Himeko's eyes were wide with horror. "No I-"

"DID YOU take her in your arms and look into her face and-"

"No, we just talked about-"

"Talked about all the wet dreams that you've had of her-"

"Oh my god, Makoto!"

"PLEASE TELL ME you at least got to touch her!"

"No, we only talked!"

"Okay, you at least smelled her?"

There was a pause between the heated conversation and Himeko blushed enough heat to compete with the marvelous sun. "...she was wearing Moon-Kissed Petals; that fragrance from that high-end store near the bakery in town. I knew it was that fragrance because she wears it all the time and I saw it hanging out of her purse once." Himeko's voice faded and her face took on a dreamy look.

Makoto winced at her love-struck friend and she laughed heartily. "Oh Himeko, Himeko...what _am _I to do with you? Did you at least give her your cell number?"

Himeko's face was radiant as she smiled at Makoto but just as quickly as her smile came; it suddenly was replaced with a look of absolute dread. She fumbled through her pocket and realized that it was empty and she slapped her forehead with her hand. "Oh my god..." Himeko's voice came out mumbled thanks to her hands that were clasped over her mouth.

"What-what is it?" Makoto asked worriedly.

Himeko shook her head and her amethyst eyes seem to be on the brink of unleashing tears. "I...the poem...I accidentally wrote my information on her poem I cut out from the newspaper."

Makoto raised an eyebrow at her friend and then her eyes became wide. "Holy crap, that poem that you drew the fricken hearts on?"

"Yes..."

Makoto burst out into a violent fit of laughter and Himeko hung her head in embarassment and defeat. "Oh my god, this couldn't have gone out more perfectly! Don't you see, now Chikane probably knows that you have a thing for her! Oh my god, this is great! HAHA this is something out of a Korean drama or something oh my god hahaha!" Makoto resumed her laughter even though Himeko was contemplating suffocating herself with her pillow later.

"But now she won't call me because she knows..." Himeko felt her chest tighten at the thought of Chikane becoming disgusted with her.

Makoto finished her laughter and wiped some stray tears from the corners of her eyes. "Oh Himeko, Chikane will not be spurned by this; hell, it might make her come over to your side! By the way, do we know if she's even gay?"

Himeko blushed brilliantly again. "Well, her poem was about a woman and in the poem, she wrote about kissing the woman passionately like as if her life depended on it."

Makoto grinned. "Okay, well let's hope she's gay or bi-curious then so my little, little Himeko can have a chance at love!"

Himeko couldn't take the teasing from her best friend anymore and she desperately tried to hide her embarassment by stuffing her face with as much pizza as possible.

* * *

**Well there you have it, dears. Let me know what you think, okay? (^_^) **


	2. Sweet Omelettes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko.**

**Thank you all for the reviews and favoriting the story/me. lol it made me feel happy (^_^)**

**

* * *

**

_Let's meet up for coffee at the cafe from a week ago. I'll be there around 3:00 today; just look for me so we can work on the project together. Talk to you soon, Himeko. _Himeko smiled as she read the text message from Chikane. She placed a hand over her racing heart and tried to calm herself by taking in a deep breath but it seemed to only fuel the fans to her desires even more. Giggling to herself, the angelic blonde re-read the text message and each time, she sighed with contentment. Before she closed the phone, a disembodied hand reached over her shoulder and grabbed the phone from her grasp. Himeko whirled around on her heel to face the thief but her eyes were met with a hysterically laughing Makoto.

"DAMN you both move fast!" Makoto cried out in hysteria.

Himeko blushed and frowned as she snatched her cellphone away from her crazed roommate. "Why do you insist on invading my privacy." Himeko said flatly as she put her cellphone in her pocket.

Makoto grinned at Himeko. "Hey, I just want to make sure my little Himeko goes through this whole 'dating' process as smoothly as possible."

"Me and Chikane aren't dating..." Himeko's voice trailed off.

"-not dating _yet_, you mean?" Winked Makoto.

Himeko blushed furiously again. "Stop that; you're going to jinx us."

"Haha aww you are so love-struck, Himeko; it's fricken hilarious! So, back to that ocean-side cafe, I presume?" Makoto wiggled her eyebrows at Himeko and the blonde groaned in annoyance.

"Yes; and stop acting like as if Chikane and me are going to _do _anything but schoolwork at the cafe. It's a public place, for god's sake..."

"Oh I never, _ever _insinuated anything of such a _perverse _nature! My, my Himeko; you two are horny indeed if you're going to do it in a public place!" Makoto was feeling absolutely relentless in her teasing assaults today.

Himeko felt her eyebrow twitch but she calmed herself down and took in a sharp breath. "Okay, okay enough with the teasing today, Makoto. Shouldn't you be at track practice or something?"

"Oh shit yeah I have to be there by 3:00 actually. Oh wait, I can still give you a ride to the cafe if you want?"

"Yes I would like a ride."

"I'll be done with practice at around 5:00 so just call me if you need me to pick you up or-" Makoto smirked and Himeko braced herself for a fresh onslaught of teasing, "Or you can ask your soon-to-be Sapphire Knight in shining armor to give you a ride in her new, Sapphire M3 BMW steed."

"How do you know about what kind of 'steed' she rides?" Himeko became slightly suspicious as she focused her violet eyes on her roommate.

Makoto actually managed a blush and she turned her face away from Himeko. "She's like a damn celebrity so I admit...sometimes...I get into the gossip at school about her and the gossip last week was that she had received a M3 BMW from her parents for winning that poetry contest thingy whatever."

"Really? Are you sure _you're _not the one who has a crush on her?" Himeko wiggled her eyebrows this time.

Makoto cleared her throat and faced her friend. "Okay, sometimes I think about fricken doing her but everyone has had wet fantasies about her; she's hotter than the damn sun, Himeko! But don't worry; she's all yours for the taking." Makoto grinned childishly like as if she said the most amazing thing ever and Himeko couldn't help but let out a small mirth of laughter for her friend.

"Okay, okay I believe you. Let me get my stuff so you can drop me off to go study." Himeko said as she went to her room to grab her backpack.

* * *

Makoto's small car stopped in front of the ocean-side cafe and she watched Himeko get out of the car. Before Himeko closed the door, Makoto decided to be 'mother-like' and leave Himeko with some words of caution. "MAKE SURE TO MAKE HER BEG FOR YOUR SEX, HIMEKO! DON'T BE EASY!" Makoto howled with laughter as Himeko nearly dropped her backpack and slammed the car door behind her.

_Note to self; put laxatives in Makoto's lunch tomorrow. _Himeko thought grimly as she slung her backpack over her back and walked into the cafe. When she entered the small building, her amethyst eyes scanned the area and she quickly locked onto the goddess who plagued her dreams at night. Blushing, Himeko walked slowly over to Chikane, who happened to be busy immersing herself in a book. The blonde slid into a seat across Chikane and the sapphire-haired beauty looked up from her book and smiled warmly at Himeko.

"Hello, Himeko; do you want anything to drink?" Chikane asked as she set her book down on the table in front of her.

"Oh I'll go get it myself." Himeko smiled and moved to get up but a very warm hand flew to her arm; thus freezing Himeko in star-struck limbo.

"I'll go get it for you; just tell me what you want." Chikane smiled dazzlingly and made no effort to remove her hand from Himeko's limb.

Himeko's heart was racing within her chest. She looked up at Chikane and couldn't seem to find the words to say as her mind went blank and shut down. Chikane's eyes narrowed as she studied Himeko's face become extremely pale.

"Himeko, are you all right?" Chikane asked concerned as she got up from her seat and came to stand right next to the trembling blonde.

"I-I'm perfectly fine, Chikane; could I just get some ice tea?" Himeko had to use all her strength to manage to speak out her words as coherently as she possibly could in the moment.

Chikane's ocean-blue eyes sparkled and she nodded her head and glided towards the cashier to get their drinks. Himeko felt her lungs decompress as the sapphire-haired goddess walked away from her and the blonde relaxed into her chair. She placed a delicate hand over her heart and blushed as her body complained about losing Chikane's physical contact.

Chikane returned shortly with an ice coffee for herself and ice tea for the anxious blonde. Himeko thanked Chikane as she took a sip from her drink in desperate hopes that it would somehow calm her frayed nerves.

"So, how was your day today, Himeko?" Chikane asked politely as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, I didn't do much today except experiment with some new recipes I found on the web." Himeko smiled innocently at Chikane and the sapphire-eyed maiden couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah, what did you cook today?"

"I have been trying to perfect Tamagoyaki."

Chikane seemed very interested when Himeko named the dish. "Oh, you have been cooking sweet omelettes?"

Himeko nodded her head. "Yes, I've been working hard on trying to make them just right."

"Sweet omelettes are one of my most favorite dishes."

Himeko's face seemed to radiate sunlight. "Oh, they are? Well, then I should definitely make you some! I tried to experiment my new dishes on Makoto but she hates sweet omelettes. She just about hates all of my cooking."

Chikane frowned at the mention of Makoto's name. "Oh...Makoto is your girlfriend?" Chikane felt her heart deflate.

Himeko's eyes grew wide and she shook her head vehemently. "No, no Makoto is my roommate and best friend! I am very, very single." The blonde quickly stammered out the facts when she had seen disappointment etched across Chikane's face. Well, she hoped it was disappointment at least.

Chikane's face lit up like a light bulb and her heart renewed itself back to life at Himeko's reassuring words. "That is hard to believe that someone as adorable as you would be single." Chikane let out a small smile as she brought her coffee to her lips.

Himeko's face bloomed a bright pink. "Chi-Chikane, you don't mean that at all. I would say the same thing to you but I'm sure someone as flawless as you already has someone to call your own." Himeko felt her insides burn up as she realized what she had said.

Chikane raised her eyebrow and gave Himeko an unreadable look. The blonde felt her chest constrict. _Please tell me you're single. _Himeko wished to herself as she waited unbearably for Chikane to say something.

"I'm very, very single as well." Chikane seemed amused as she studied Himeko's features as the blonde went from tense to utterly relieved within a matter of seconds.

Himeko let out the breath she was holding in and she beamed at Chikane. "So, do you have a list of topics you want to go over for the project?"

The two discussed a long list of topics and before they knew it; the sun was starting to set. They both agreed that they had spent efficient time on the project and Chikane offered to drive Himeko back to her house; which Himeko did not refuse. When Chikane's sleek, sapphire BMW stopped in front of Himeko's apartment, the blonde turned to the graceful beauty in the driver's seat and blushed. "Thank you so much for the ride; I'll make it up to you." Himeko said as she focused her eyes away from the stunning magnificence in front of her.

Chikane wanted to hug Himeko for her extreme adorableness but decided against it. "You don't owe me anything at all but your friendship, Himeko." Chikane said with a calm and clear voice.

"But you bought me tea and wasted gas to drive me here." Himeko clutched her backpack closer to her chest.

Chikane pursed her petal-shaped lips together and smiled mischievously at Himeko. "Well, then I guess you do owe me something."

"Anything; just ask anything and I'll do it for you."

"How about you make me those sweet omelettes and I'll let you off the hook, yes?" Chikane was utterly amused and entertained as she studied the rainbow of emotions that mixed across Himeko's face.

"That-that's it; you just want sweet omelettes from me?" Himeko's amethyst eyes were vibrant and bright as she found the courage to look at enchanting ocean-blue eyes.

Chikane let out a soothing smile and nodded her head. "That's all I want." _For now. _Chikane spoke the last two words to herself.

"Come over to my apartment tomorrow after you're finished with your classes and I'll make you sweet omelettes and a whole meal!" Himeko was nearly bouncing in her leather seat with excitement.

"Okay then; I'll definitely be over tomorrow."

"Okay; drive safe and goodnight, Chikane." Himeko said her farewells as she stepped out of the car.

"Goodnight Himeko and I'll see you tomorrow."

The golden-haired angel gave the sapphire-haired goddess a cute smile and gently shut the car door and made her way to her apartment. As she made her way into her living quarters, she felt like she was going to pass out from excitement and joy. She had never felt this utterly happy or content before in her life. The warm feeling that had spread throughout her chest had consumed the rest of her body and she was floating in new-found nirvana. The heat from a thousand suns couldn't warm her body up the way Chikane's request for the sweet omelettes could. She unknowingly floated past Makoto, who was sitting in the living room, watching TV, when her blonde roommate walked past her in a dreamy daze. The auburn-haired woman called out to Himeko a few times but the blonde simply did not hear her as she was submersed in her bubble of bliss.

"Himeko, what the hell is wrong with you?" Makoto shouted in Himeko's face as she grabbed the blonde's shoulders with her strong hands.

Makoto's shouting broke Himeko out of her delightful reverie and the blonde blinked a few times at her friend. "Oh, hi there Makoto; how was practice?"

Makoto looked appalled. "Forget about practice; what has Chikane done to you to put you in gaga-land? I TOLD YOU; MAKE HER BEG FOR YOUR SEX! Ugh, I KNEW you would give it up to her the first fricken night, I SWEAR to GOD! You do NOT know how to play this fricken game, HIMEKO!" Makoto threw her hands up in defeat and growled as she walked to the kitchen to get a drink.

Himeko was genuinely confused at Makoto's reaction. "What are you talking about? We didn't do anything like that, Makoto! I'm just happy because she wants me to cook her lunch."

Makoto stopped fumbling in the refrigerator and she turned around to face Himeko. "You're going to cook her lunch tomorrow and that's what has you all turned on?"

Himeko rolled her eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter-top. "I'm going to make her favorite dish; sweet omelettes. She wants me to make it for her and I just decided that I'd make her lunch as well since I'm sure she gets hungry after her classes and going to all those club meetings that she's a part of." Himeko's voice trailed off as she thought about Chikane and again, the blonde was lost in her blissful musings.

Makoto's mouth was slightly open as she tried to clearly discern how making lunch for someone could make someone lose herself in the world of dreams. "Okay...so you're going to make her lunch...that's it?"

Himeko nodded her head. "Yes." Was all she said.

Makoto shook her head, took out a water bottle from the refrigerator, and lazily made her way back to the TV.

* * *

After her classes were finished, Himeko had rushed home to prepare lunch for Chikane. She had her hair up in a loose bun and a red apron covered her frontal extremeties. She had neatly placed the utensils and the contents for the recipe across the kitchen counter-top. Anxiously, she stared at her watch and realized that Chikane would be arriving in a few minutes and all the blonde was able to whip up was some rice and stir-fried vegetables. She hadn't even begun on the sweet omelettes and while she was busy scampering around in the kitchen, her doorbell rang and Himeko's breath caught in her throat. She made her way to the door and opened it and was greeted by smiling sapphire-eyes.

"Hello, Himeko." Chikane said sweetly.

"Hi, please come in." Himeko held the door open wider to let the stoic queen waltz in.

Chikane followed Himeko into the kitchen and she placed a small bag on the kitchen counter, near the utensils. The blonde eyed the bag and quirked a curious eyebrow. "I brought some soda and dessert." Chikane said.

"Oh you didn't have to spend your money, Chikane." Himeko blushed as she wrung her hands.

Chikane smiled softly at Himeko. "It was the least that I could do since you're making me lunch, I presume?" The regal epitome of exquisiteness glanced around the busy kitchen and assumed her presumptions to be correct.

"Of course, I promised you a meal with your sweet omelettes. Please, go sit in the living room and watch TV while I finish cooking." Himeko turned her attention to the stove.

Chikane ignored Himeko's invitation to relax and she made her way behind Himeko and craned her neck just over the blonde's shoulder. "How about I help you?" Chikane breathed her words into Himeko's ear.

The blonde felt her heart skip a beat and she froze from what she was doing. She tried to gulp down her nervousness but her body wasn't functioning properly as she felt Chikane's breath on her skin and she could feel the warmth exuding from the sapphire-eyed woman's perfect body. Her skin tingled and she was very sure her heart was going to over-work itself to death. She wanted to lean into Chikane and rub the side of her head against Chikane's neck. She wanted to so desperately feel Chikane wrap her nimble limbs around her waist and hold her securely as she cooked. She wanted to feel Chikane's lips against her neck. She wanted to taste Chikane. She wanted to be with Chikane.

But alas, Chikane was not hers.

Shaking herself from the handcuffs of desire, Himeko managed to regain her voice. "But you're the guest and you should let me serve you."

Chikane felt a little jolt of excitement at Himeko's words but she wasn't sure if it held a double meaning. She _hoped _that they did though. "Please, let me assist you." Chikane said through a smile.

Himeko slowly nodded her head and politely instructed Chikane on what to do. They both prepared the Tamagoyaki together and Himeko was glad that Chikane had insisted on helping her. The blonde realized that she preferred having Chikane close to her than away from her line of sight. When the sweet omelettes were finished, the two sat down to an extravagant meal for two.

The adorable blonde tried her best to eat as carefully as possible as she stole glances of the regal being sitting across from her. Chikane ate with an elegance to rival all the high-priced manners of the elite echelons of the world. She delicately used her chopsticks to pick up a sweet omelette and took a bite from it and even the way she chewed made Himeko feel like as if she was in the presence of royalty. _Dear Gods she's beautiful. _Himeko thought dreamily to herself as her gaze lingered just a bit longer than usual on Chikane.

Chikane felt Himeko's amethyst eyes on her and she looked up and smiled at her. The blonde blushed, let out a small squeak, and quickly shot her eyes down to her plate. "What is the matter, Himeko?" Chikane was doing her best to not let some much wanted laughter escape her lips.

"N-nothing at all; how are the sweet omelettes?" Himeko asked with her eyes still focused on her plate.

"They're just perfect; thank you for making them for me."

"Of course, Chikane; I'll make them for you whenever you wish." Himeko found the courage to look up at Chikane and grinned.

_She's so pure and so innocent; how could such a delicate creature exist in a world like this? _Chikane let her body be caressed by those bright, violet eyes and she felt the need to sigh in absolute content. The golden-haired maiden in front of her was the sweetest concoction of perfect cuteness and innocence and Chikane could not help but feel herself being magnetically pulled by her unknowing charms. Maybe it was the way Himeko seemed to want to please but wanted nothing in return. Maybe it was the way Himeko seemed to blush whenever Chikane came just a little too close. Maybe it was all because Himeko was the purest form of angelic embodiment Chikane had ever met.

But the question remained; could someone like Himeko be attracted to Chikane? Of course, it all fell down to whether or not the blonde was attracted to females at all. The dark-haired beauty was not exactly out of the closet but she always felt more of an attraction to females than males and her socialite friends did their best to brush off her same-gender wants as a passing fashion statement. She needed to know if Himeko felt the same but she just didn't know exactly how to approach the subject. Her heart was strangling itself with its heartstrings as Chikane tumbled different scenarios in her head.

Sighing, Chikane decided to push the matter to the back of her head and wanted to just enjoy the alone time she had with Himeko.

After they ate theirr meal and finished off the dessert, the two did the dishes together and Himeko was sweet enough to wrap Chikane a plate of sweet omelettes for her to take home. Chikane gladly accepted the plate of food and then decided that it was time for her to take her leave. The two reluctantly walked to the front door and Himeko held the door open for Chikane to go. As Chikane stepped into the doorway, she turned around and began looking through her purse. She pulled out a small red-gift wrapped box and handed it to Himeko.

"What is this?" Himeko blinked as she stared at the box in her hands.

"I noticed that the camera you had was somewhat outdated so I thought an upgrade was in order."

Himeko opened the wrapping and her eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Oh my god; this is a Nikon DSLR D3x! These costs thousands, Chikane; I can't take this." She tried to shove the gift back into Chikane's hands but the latter laughed softly and shook her head.

"Its yours, Himeko; you deserve it. Don't worry; it didn't hurt my budget too much. Well, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you show me the great pictures that you take with that camera-" Chikane's words were cut off as Himeko flung herself onto Chikane and hugged her like as if her life depended on it.

Chikane felt the air leave her lungs as she felt Himeko bury her soft face into the hollow of her neck. Himeko wrapped her arms tightly around Chikane's slender neck as she pressed her body closer into Chikane's. "Thank you so much...no one has ever done something like this for me before..." Himeko whimpered out her words through warm tears of joy.

"Do not cry, Himeko; you deserve this and I am happy that you're happy." Chikane snaked her arms around Himeko's waist and held her securely against her.

The two stood in the doorway, clinging to each other like as if the mere thought of parting would be monumentally disastrous. Through this innocent, physical contact; the two women felt that their world had become complete but they both could not understand why embracing each other could feel so good. This completion that they felt made their minds and bodies throb for the want of more but then again; they were afraid to form their feelings into words. They just met each other and yet they felt like as if they had known each other since the beginning of time. Such a feeling does not come along and manifest itself every day and the two embracing women knew that at that moment.

Reluctantly, they slowly parted and lost themselves within their eyes as they studied each other's faces. Chikane swallowed down her anxiousness as she stared at the cutest pair of lips she had ever seen and she gave Himeko a pleading look as if to ask for permission to kiss her. Himeko, who seemed to understand, leaned up and Chikane leaned down and the two began to close the unwanted gap between them.

"WOW WOW WHAT THE FUCK!" A shrill voice broke the two away from each other before they could quell their wants with a kiss.

Himeko nearly jumped in Chikane's arms as she stared at a fuming Makoto. Chikane sheepishly stepped away from Himeko and faced the auburn-haired lady. "You must be Makoto. Nice to meet you; I am Himemiya Chikane." Chikane greeted respectfully.

"Yeah I know who you are, Goddess Chikane. Were you just about to seduce my best friend here?" Makoto's eyebrow visibly twitched.

Chikane actually blushed lightly as she stole a glance at Himeko and then cleared her throat. Himeko, who was as red as the color of the rising sun, glared at Makoto. "I was just giving her a hug because she bought me this wonderful gift." Himeko raised the gift towards Makoto.

"Oh, so the great Chikane not only charms but she seduces with gifts! My Himeko will not be bought!"

Chikane straightened her back and stared down coldly at Makoto. "I would never, ever buy Himeko's love if that is what you're insinuating, Makoto. I would much rather earn it if possible."

Himeko felt her insides liquify at the romantic words Chikane had said. Makoto frowned for a bit but then her face eased and she smiled and laughed heartily. Chikane and Himeko became instantly confused at the bi-polar Makoto. "Haha this is great! So, you're totally gay right?"

"MAKOTO!" Himeko scolded Makoto as she tried to keep her heart from bursting within her chest from the embarassment Makoto was putting her through.

"What? I'm just trying to help you out, princess." Makoto giggled to herself as she focused her clear, blue eyes on a stoic Chikane.

"Yes I am." Chikane answered nonchalantly.

Himeko's eyes grew wide as she turned to face Chikane and Makoto nodded approvingly. "Well, there you have it then. Himeko is totally gay too so you two should hit it off. I need a shower; nice meeting you, Chikane." With that, Makoto sauntered into the apartment, leaving Himeko and Chikane in a rough, awkward silence.

"Well, that was an interesting bout." Chikane giggled as she gazed at Himeko.

Himeko was still trying to quell her electrified nerves but she managed a smile. "I'm so sorry; I had no idea that Makoto would do that. You must hate me.."

"Nonsense; she actually helped break the ice."

Himeko raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Chikane cleared her throat. "Well, since our orientation seems to be similar; Makoto merely helped us be true to each other about it. I'm sure you and I would not have disclosed such information through medial conversation, correct?"

Himeko nodded her head and she actually felt the need to thank her best friend. "So, you don't hate me?"

"Quite the contrary..._princess_."

The blonde blushed at the pet name. "So...what...do we...uhm..." Himeko felt like she was going to faint.

"How about this; we'll go for a date next week. Does that sound okay with you?"

"Oh my god, of course! I would love to go out on a date with you!" Himeko felt the need to jump in place to show her excitement.

"Good, I'll give you a call sometime soon and we'll set something up to fit between our schedules. Take care, princess." Chikane gave Himeko a warm smile and then began her trek back to her car.

Himeko clung to the doorway until she could no longer see Chikane and she lazily went back inside her apartment. She could hear the shower going as she made her way to the living room, with the gift still in her hands. As she sat down on the couch, she noticed that there was an envelope that was attached to the box. She carefully peeled the envelope off, opened it, and pulled out two elegant pieces of letter paper. What was written on the letters nearly stopped her heart with unconditional love.

_Dear Himeko,_

_ You wrote your contact information on my poem and I had a feeling that you had wanted to save it. So, I'm giving you a copy of the poem. I hope you like it._

_ -Himemiya Chikane._

Himeko placed the letter down on the table and her focus shifted to the second piece of paper. Chikane had taken great care to write her poem on a bluish-tinted piece of letter paper and had been nice enough to laminate it so that it would survive the elements of time. Himeko ran her amethyst eyes lovingly through the letter, relishing every word that Chikane had written; pretending that they were for her.

_**Follow The Sunset, Beloved**_

_ Along these shores many times I have walked.._

_ Followed by a melancholy song; I am stalked._

_ My heart was enraptured by a most lovely tune._

_ Who I found singing was lovelier than any muse._

_ She had golden hair and bright violet eyes._

_ She sat by the sea and was bathed by the tides._

_ I felt my life depended on tasting her beautiful lips._

_ While she sang to me, I stole a much needed kiss._

_ But her song had not ended and she had much to tell._

_ So I followed my angelic siren into her oceanic hell._

Himeko clutched the poem to her chest and she closed her eyes. For the first time in her life, Himeko felt her heart melt easily like pure gold held to a fire. She felt content, satisfied, but most all; complete. Yes, even though nothing truly significant had happened between the two, Himeko felt that deep within her heart; she had found the missing piece to her soul today.

* * *

**Soooooo how was it? lol did you like my poem? I know...it isn't grand prize winning or anything but hey, I tried, okay? :P Anyways, thank you for taking the time out to read and keep me motivated by leaving me a review. You know you want to (^_~)**


	3. Delicious

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuk No Miko. (Or Chikane would be mine xD)**

**So, I am utterly amazed at how Makoto has been so lovingly received by all of you. I honestly did not think people would enjoy her character but I am so so so so so SO glad that she makes all of you smile (^_^). Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Saotome Makoto loved Himeko with all her heart. She saw the blonde as the younger sister she had always wanted. She felt honored that Himeko considered her the one she came to share secrets, tears, and simply confide in. When it came to Himeko; Makoto was willing to do as much as she could to keep a smile on the blonde's face.

However, this was just pushing it.

Himeko had convinced Makoto to go with her to the mall to get Chikane a gift for the date that night. Himeko had dragged the auburn-haired woman to a jewelery store but that was not the reason for why Makoto was anxiously sweating or for why her blood-pressure was soaring unhealthily high. No, the bane to her existence was the little shop directly across from the jewelery store.

The pastry shop.

A year ago, when Himeko and Makoto had become Freshmans in college, they had come to the city mall to adventure through it during one, uneventful summer day. They meandered through the super-size complex for about an hour but then the two had spotted the cute little pastry shop. Makoto, still to this day, blames the hand of the devil for guiding the two into the little shop of delicious doom because what happened to Makoto that summer was worse than the day Hiroshima was nuked.

Makoto had managed to gain 15 pounds in one week of discovering the bakery. When school began after the summer ended, Makoto had developed a striking resemblance to a tire company's logo; the Michelin man. She had come close to weighing nearly 280 pounds and was borderline diabetic. Through some odd ignorant bliss, Makoto swore that she didn't realize that she had gained so much weight and blamed the delicious pastries and their apparent black magic against her. So, Makoto was unable to be part of the college track team for her freshman year but she did manage to regain her sculpted, athletic figure and enjoyed the fruits of her hard work as a member of the track and field team this year.

But, the nightmares of reverting back to becoming morbidly obese were knocking at the door of her pastry-addicted conscience once again as her bright, blue eyes drank up the baked goods that were in the front window display cases.

_They want me...they want me so bad..my beautiful cream-filled sirens are calling to me...they need me! _Makoto thought to herself as she felt her saliva glands begin to drown her tongue.

Himeko was too busy scanning a select few of jewelery to notice that Makoto was making her way slowly towards the little shop of delectable sin. The blonde decided to purchase a white-gold bracelet that had a crescent, sapphire-encrusted pendant hanging from it. She chose that particular bracelet because the sapphires matched Chikane's eyes and hair but the crescent represented the beautiful and mysterious moon; which was also the embodiment of Chikane's character. She purchased Chikane's gift and turned around to face her friend but no one was near her. Himeko scanned the immediate area and then she saw the most pitiful sight ever.

Makoto had reached her destiny and had plastered her face against the pastry shop's window. She placed both hands against the glass and widened her eyes as big as she could to take in the absolute marvelousness of the pastry. It was but a simple cheese Danish and it sat regally upon a golden tray to bring out the yellowish-tinge of the cream that was mixed in with the cheese itself. The tray was set upon a golden pedestal and the lamps that were stationed around the pastry helped glorify its soft, flaky outer crust. Makoto opened her mouth against the window and her breath fogged up the glass as her eyes glazed over with bliss. She could almost smell the pastry, taste the pastry, and feel the pastry. Makoto opened her mouth wider, as if to give the pastry a passionate taste, but then she unknowingly began to lick the glass with all her might.

And lick it good that she did.

Passerbys stared in absolute shock as the auburn-haired woman began to moan slightly through her licks. But to Makoto, simply licking the glass was not enough to please the pastry so she began to whisper sweet nothings to it between licks and moans. Himeko, who now stood behind Makoto, blushed as Makoto revealed to everyone around her just how well she could use her tongue.

"Ma-Mako?" Himeko said tentatively.

"-oh god you look so good, baby-" Makoto was obviously oblivious.

"Mako?"

"-I'll put my tongue between your folds-"

"Hello?"

"-oh god you taste so good and you're so moist-"

"Makoto..."

"-mm just lay there and let me work-"

"Makoto!"

"-hmm? What blonde? You're the only blonde for me-" Makoto's face had taken up a wolfish grin and Himeko knew she had to act fast before Makoto devoured the glass and the pastry all together.

"MAKOTO!" Himeko grabbed her friend by the shoulders, spun her around to face her, and then slapped her back to reality.

Makoto's face flushed red as she massaged her cheek and stared grimly at her best friend. "...thank you for saving me some shred of decency."

Himeko drew in a sharp breath. "Let's go before you end up really making love to it."

Makoto nodded her head and began to follow Himeko out of the mall but her heart screamed at her to bid farewell to the pastry at least. The auburn-haired woman turned her head back to the pastry, blew it one last sorrowful kiss, and reluctantly trailed behind Himeko.

* * *

"So, how do I look?" Himeko asked as she stood in front of Makoto.

The blue-eyed woman was sprawled on the couch and looking as disheveled and pathetic as she possibly could. During one of her sobbing fits, she had even pulled out the green-laced braid she always wore to symbolize her agony. She managed to shift her watery blue eyes to her friend and she weakly nodded her head.

"You look beautiful...just like my Danish!" Makoto broke into another fit of sobs and she dramatically rolled off the couch.

The blonde frowned at her friend but she didn't say anything. She wore a simple, red dress and had her hair tied up into a ponytail with a red ribbon. Her attire brought out the endearing and innocent look that mainly comprised her personality. She sighed and was about to make her way back to her room to change when the doorbell rang. She went to see who it was and there before her stood the most beautiful of queens.

Chikane wore a sparkling, royal blue dress that hugged her curves like as if it were her second skin. Her hair was put up into a regal bun and accented with silver hair-pins in the shape of butterflies that glimmered in the light. The only jewelery she wore were a pair of dangling white-gold earrings and a matching necklace that was weighed down by a sapphire in the shape of a cherry-blossom. She held within her graceful hand a velvety jewelery box, which she offered to Himeko immediately.

The blonde accepted the gift, blushed, and rushed back to her room. She came back with Chikane's gift and handed it to the woman in blue. The two quickly left the apartment and made their way to Chikane's car. When they were seated and ready to go, they decided to open up their gifts before they began their date.

"This is beautiful! Thank you so much, Chikane." Himeko beamed as she stared at the contents of the jewelery box.

Inside was a gold necklace that had a ruby-studded pendant on it. The pendant was in the shape of a flaming, red sun and Himeko blushed as she realized that her gift to Chikane complimented the necklace.

Surely such coincidences had to be a direct act from some god.

"Here, allow me." Chikane lifted the necklace from the box, unclasped it, and surrounded Himeko's soft neck with it.

Chikane leaned in closer to Himeko and the blonde felt her face fire up with nervousness and excitement. The brunette took her sweet time to clasp the necklace and she smiled at Himeko before slowly pulling away. Himeko realized that she was holding her breath and she quickly exhaled.

"Let me help you too." Himeko returned the favor as she clasped the white-gold bracelet on Chikane's slender wrist.

Chikane politely thanked her as she started the engine and carefully navigated the car from the apartment complex's parking lot and towards the restaurant for their dinner date.

Chikane pulled her car up in front of a beautiful steakhouse. The edifice of the building was stylized after the ancient Greek Parthenon. The entrance's pillars were carved out of cream-laced, white marble and two statues of the beautiful goddess Athena were erected on each side of the entrance. Himeko was snared in awe at the majesty of the restaurant.

"Ready to go in?" Chikane asked as she handed her car off to a valet.

Himeko nodded her head and Chikane lead the way in.

"Hi, welcome to Athena's; do you have a reservation?" A bubbly young girl at the front desk asked.

"Yes and it should be under Himemiya Chikane." Chikane said with the most enrapturing voice the girl had ever heard.

The young girl scanned through the computer and found the reservation. She grabbed two menus and lead the former priestesses to their seats. They were seated outside near a bubbling fountain that had a statue of Athena standing stoically in the center as jets spewed water around her. Himeko was amazed at how life-like the statue seemed and she kept her eyes glued on it as she sat herself down. Chikane studied Himeko's face and smiled at herself at the darling charms Himeko was always unintentionally exuding.

"Whoever carved that statue is one amazing artist." Himeko said breathlessly.

Chikane didn't remove her eyes from the blonde. "Yes, quite beautiful indeed."

Himeko faced Chikane and blushed. "You look beautiful tonight." Himeko complimented as she stared down at her lap.

Chikane reached across the table, placed two fingers under Himeko's chin, and gently raised her amethyst-eyes to her sapphire ones. "And so are you, Himeko. You shouldn't be afraid to look directly at me for I am the one who is lacking when it comes to you."

The blonde was sure that her heart had exploded at the moment Chikane touched her. But, she realized that her heart was still alive and well when it began to happily dance against her ribcage at Chikane's words. She blushed again and took Chikane's hand and caressed it with her own. This time, it was Chikane who felt a blush bloom across the bridge of her nose as Himeko's warm hand held hers. The two just sat there, completely content at lovingly gazing at each other.

A waiter came to take their orders and their food arrived within a reasonable amount of time. They both reached across the table, laced their fingers together, and ate their dinner. No words were spoken as their eyes did all the speaking. Himeko blushed the entire dinner as she lost herself within the oceanic whirlpool of Chikane's eyes. The blonde no longer felt nervous as she held onto Chikane's elegant hand and she had also found the confidence to be obvious about her affections for the dark-haired majesty. She would frequently flash an endearing smile at Chikane and nearly blush herself half to death by Chikane's response by gently squeezing her hand.

After they ate, they decided to walk off their food by taking a trip down to the ocean. Thankfully, the night was cool and not too cold when the two got out of the car and made their way to the sandy beach. Both women had taken off their shoes and held it in one hand while their free hand connected them. They walked silently near the water and let the ocean lap at their feet. However, Himeko stopped and she gazed out to the moonlit horizon and Chikane halted with her darling blonde.

"I wish I had my camera to capture this moment." Himeko said dreamily.

"Next time bring your camera so that you may do so." Chikane answered through a smile.

Himeko turned her eyes back to Chikane and she was hit with a sudden onset of breathlessness. Chikane was the epitome of all that was beautiful as she beamed at Himeko with nothing but adoration. She reminded Himeko of the statue of Athena but she was more perfect and her beauty more eternal than the statue of the goddess. Chikane was outlined nobly by the backdrop of twinkling stars against the inky, black sky. She stood stoically even as the cold ocean waters swirled and foamed about her ankles. To Himeko, this was her goddess in true form and all that she desired within her golden heart was to love this woman for all eternity. Without warning, Himeko closed the distance between their bodies and kissed Chikane as she wrapped her arms around the sapphire-haired woman's neck.

Chikane's eyes were wide with surprise but they quickly closed as she lost herself within the sweetest kiss she had ever tasted. Her arms wound around Himeko's slender waist and she had never felt someone's body fit so perfectly with hers. All of her senses were tingling as she tasted Himeko and felt herself relax at the softness of the blonde's lips. Everything seemed so right at this very moment and neither woman wanted it to end.

As they deepened the kiss, nature itself seemed to become excited by the two women. The wind picked up and began to flap their hairs all about them; but the two women did not part. The night air dropped a few degrees; but the two women did not part. The ocean began to crash in further up the shore and drift up to their knees; but the two women did not part. Himeko and Chikane were no longer part of reality as they reveled in their new found world of each other. Finally, the two women reluctantly parted to catch a breath and they locked eyes as their bodies tried to calm itself from the excitement of the kiss.

"Thank you. What shall we do; want me to take you home?" Chikane asked as she smiled and blushed.

_MAKE HER BEG FOR YOUR SEX. _For some reason, Makoto's words streaked across Himeko's brain at that moment. The blonde shook her head and a coy grin formed on her pretty, little face. "I'd love to go home with my Chikane." Himeko didn't blush as she said the words straight from her heart.

For the very first time in her life; Chikane was speechless. No words would form within her mouth and her vocal chords seemed to be frozen. All that she could do was nod her head and lead her blonde back to the car.

* * *

**So I'm not sure if this will be the end or not yet. lol because of YOU GUYS (yes, the readers) I have felt an urge to keep this story going even though I'm getting some hate from my friends on this online game I play xD haha. My guildmates hate me for not leveling as fast as I used to since I'm devoting a lot of my attention to this little story to keep all of you happy since your bliss is also my bliss (^_^). Anyways, sorry for the nerd moment there haha let me know what you think so that I can either mark this as complete or add a couple more chapters. Thank you for reading as always!**


	4. The Sunset

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kannazuki No Miko**

**Well, this is the end, my beautiful dears. I changed the rating because well..*ahem* I cannot write a lemon worth to save my LIFE. I just don't get that comfortable writing such pieces (-_-;)...I know...I know...you were all waiting for one..well you know what?...I love you...xD. Please, enjoy the last installment!**

**

* * *

**

Kurusugawa Himeko was definitely the epitome of adorableness and innocence all wrapped into one beautiful soul. She was kind and gentle and people found her genuinely endearing. But, as she sat in front of her best friend the day after her date; Makoto was sure Himeko had taken extreme cuteness to celestial levels.

The two were eating lunch at a restaurant near their apartment and Himeko was trying her best to explain to Makoto about her amazing date but she found it difficult as her bashful side kept interrupting the story. The fuzzy, sky-blue sweater Himeko wore was a little long when it came to the sleeves but they served the blonde well as she used them to bury her blushing face. Makoto was getting slightly frustrated at her flustered best-friend and her tiny amount of patience was definitely depleted.

"Okay, let's go through this crap again; did you two have sex?" Makoto's thin eyebrow was twitching at an alarming rate.

Himeko blushed a bright red and couldn't suppress a smile that formed across her luscious lips. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, Makoto."

"...you at least made her work for your goodies, right?"

"Oh my god, Makoto-" Himeko's voice caught and she smiled slyly at her friend. "We didn't do the _act _yet but we played with each other...a little." Himeko giggled and covered her face with her arms.

Makoto, who was sure the temperature had risen a few degrees, took a shaky sip of her water and tried to collect herself before she addressed her friend again. "What do you mean _play_?"

* * *

**(The night before)**

When the couple had arrived at Chikane's condominium, they both nervously made it through the door while holding each other's hands. Chikane lead them to a couch and the two sat down but their hands remained laced together. An awkward silence fell between them as the two women were still processing the affects of their first kiss and both trying to find the right words to say to bring comfort back to the atmosphere. Finally, the mighty Chikane collected her thoughts and decided to shatter the silence.

"I-I want to thank you for th-the kiss." Chikane stammered out. _Oh smooth, Chikane...you didn't sound like a nervous wreck at all..._

Himeko blushed and looked down at her lap. "The feeling is mutual, Chikane."

Again, silence shrouded the two like a blanket.

"Would it be wrong for me to ask you to be...more intimate with me? I mean, not like _intimate _in the sheets, but I mean _more _than friends?" The sapphire-haired goddess was mentally kicking herself over her lack of eloquence.

"I don't know, you would be my first girlfriend and my experience in this field is very limited."

Once again, the silence returned and frustration could be felt coursing through the air. Himeko waited patiently for Chikane to make some kind of first move but the majestic, sapphire-haired woman seemed to be snared in nervousness. So, the blonde came to the conclusion that since she had initiated the kiss anyways; it wouldn't hurt for her to initiate another. She leaned over to Chikane and gently pecked her on the cheek and she visibly saw a splash of red stain the bridge of Chikane's delicate nose. Chikane slowly turned her head to Himeko and her ocean-blue eyes danced with a light to match the sun. She brushed a few strands of hair away from Himeko's face and carefully leaned in and gave the blonde a gentle kiss. Himeko, who was sure her chest had erupted in passionate flames, threw her hands around Chikane's neck in response.

The two showered each other with kisses and gentle caresses. Himeko couldn't stop herself from placing her hand on Chikane's cheek as she deepened the kiss and Chikane responded in kind. What the two were sharing was not a relief from sexual tension but more from satisfying each other through the most basic displays of affection. Chikane felt herself energized and electrified just at the way Himeko would run her delicate fingers through her sapphire-locks and let out a small whimper of satisfaction every now and then to keep Chikane motivated. The dark-haired perfection felt her soul relax into pure comfort as she gradually pushed herself onto Himeko and the blonde submissively leaned back into the couch.

* * *

"So, you two just made out all night?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

Himeko nodded her head and smiled jubilantly. "And it was the most wonderful night I ever had. I fell asleep with her on top of me and waking up to her was one of the most amazing things to ever happen to me." A dreamy grin adorned the blonde's face and Makoto couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

"Will you be seeing her tonight?"

"Yes, we're going to watch the sunset by the ocean."

Makoto nodded her head and smiled lovingly at her friend. "I'm so happy that you found your love, Himeko."

Himeko shook her head and beamed brightly. "You mean, you're so happy I found my soul-mate."

"Ah, the affects of being love-drunk; wonderful, isn't it?" Makoto teased.

Himeko broke out into another blush.

* * *

The sun was setting behind the horizon and it splashed the sky and the ocean with a fluorescent red. Transparent clouds lazily floated through the sky and a flock of birds lethargically flew past them. Two young women sat near the ocean, with their dainty feet soaking in the waters. Their hands were carefully inter-laced together and they lovingly leaned on each other as their eyes were fixed on the setting sun and its brilliant display of lights before it let the moon shine for the night. The wind gently pulled at their hair and Kurusugawa Himeko looked to her lover and tucked a few strands of flying sapphire-locks behind Chikane's ear. Chikane looked at her Himeko at the sudden touch and she smiled adoringly at her golden-haired princess.

"The sunset is beautiful isn't it?" Chikane asked softly.

Himeko brushed the tips of her fingers against Chikane's smooth chin and she gazed at the ocean-blue eyes that captivated her heart the moment she set her eyes upon them. "Yes, but not as beautiful as you."

Chikane blushed and gave her lover a smile that dripped with love and devotion. She squeezed the hand that held Himeko's and the blonde responded by tenderly caressing Chikane's face with her free hand. The two lost themselves within each other's eyes and slowly came together for a kiss. The lovers were perfectly outlined against the backdrop of a sky that resembled a red canvas and their bodies were consumed by the last, golden rays of that day's sunlight. Both women did not part as the sun finally set and the mysterious moon took its place in the night sky. Stars began to slowly twinkle to life and shed just enough light for the two women to still be able to see each other in the dark; that is if they opened their eyes.

The two former priestesses didn't even seem to notice that darkness had come. They were happy to be with each other and every second together was carefully savored and burned into memory. Many people go through life, trying to define how eternal true love could really be. Movies and books did a fair job of dramatically drawing up different versions but those were all robotically fictitious at best. No, what these two felt they had was so much more. Both women felt like as if the love they had for each other stemmed from a beginning within time that preceded most of history itself. They didn't feel like their love was going to burn out within a matter of weeks or months. The two women felt like they were merely old lovers, who were forcefully parted for some time and now they were rewarded for their pain of separation by being allowed to be together again. Love cannot be clearly defined, nor can it be set in immortal stone, but for Himemiya Chikane and Kurusugawa Himeko; love was indefinite and ever-lasting for the former priestesses who gave up their lives for the sake of a world full of strangers.

* * *

**There you go. Did you enjoy it? I know...it was short but I wanted it short and sweet! Not LONG and drawn out and just redundant and blah blah rawr. Anyways, I apologize again for not putting in a lemon xD. I hope all of you enjoyed reading this because I had a marvelous time writing it. If you have any suggestions, comments, facebook, whatever; just PM me. I won't bite if you speak your mind or have questions to ask lol. Please, take care of yourselves and I hope you dears will read my other works when I decide to write again. (^_^)**


End file.
